


Sweet Dreams

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: The Sparatic Life of Rat and Snake [2]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion daydreams. Written on mild headcanon that Nezumi loves snow and cold/ice-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild male/male sex. Don't read if you don't like.

Shion's forehead was dripping with sweat.

Which it really shouldn't have been, considering how cold it was.

Shion should have known better than to think Nezumi wouldn't want to do it today; with all the snow and his weird fetish of ice (Shion learned that the hard and weird way). 

Even so, this was getting ridiculous.

"Nezumi," he groaned. "We have done it like four times now. Can I please get out of bed?" 

"No."

Shion sighed out of annoyance as his chest is bitten repeatedly. "Why do you get so horny when it's snowing?"

Nezumi made a noise against his nipple and shrugged. "The snow makes me think of having to keep you warm."

Shion flushes at the implication and shoves his lover back so he can roll to his stomach (a challenge since his hands are bound behind him). "Well I'm tired."

"And I'm not."

He feels Nezumi enter him for the fifth time and a gasp tears from his throat immediately. He could complain all he wanted but he had to admit he liked this way too much. 

Nezumi's body is frantic and finally he rolls over to to stare at the ceiling. "Shion.."

"Mhm?"

"Let's do it on the wall now."

Shion squeals as he is picked up and carried to the weird bondage thing on the wall that Nezumi had put up. "No way! I'm too tired!" But a few squeezes to his cock are all it takes to silence him. 

"Shion..." Nezumi moans again. "You feel so good.." 

"Ah-! Nez...mhm!"

"Shion. Shion...

 

Shion!"

Shion jolts and throws his arms over his lap with wide eyes. "Y-Yes?"

Nezumi smirks down at him and adjusts his glasses with his pointer. "Having a pleasant dream?" Shion blushes and looks away without answering. "Well, maybe you can share it later."

"Asshole." 

"I love yours."

"Oh shut up!"

Shion storms from the actor's dressing room fuming, to which Nezumi just smirks wider and collects the notebook his boyfriend was writing in.

"So that's how it is."

Apparently his shy lover had a sex drive after all.


End file.
